beater_universe_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Alden Tomoroco
So, this marks the beginning of my "OC creation training" process. This will probably start here for at least a few of the characters with their appropriate movesets in mind. Anyways here you go. (Also, Inveridium is somewhere between white and black = gray.) Description Alden Tomoroco is an OC specifically for Rufu Beater (personally made due to my own self-interests. :3). He is one of the known members of the Indarian Legion, and one of the known Inveridium users in the group. Appearance Alden has olive-coloured skin and long, bagged hair (Crazy Game Dev Hair in ROBLOX) who is of Spanish ethnicity. He wears a casual Gakuran suit as well as a white undershirt behind it which (frankly) represents the colors of Inveridium users. The axe that Alden holds is his personal axe named "Amphrydite", whose properties are enhanced by Inveridium FoF, as it is seen on the black spots on its 'cheek', as well as a crown-shaped aesthetic which signifies as a 'place-holder'. The butt of the axe is a small blade which makes it look like a pickaxe but it's actually not what it seems: Alden uses that part to stab an enemy that is about to be finished off. Personality Alden is somewhat cooperative around close friends and members of the Indarian Legion, but also he is abrasive towards his victims as well -- he might as well be like Dayren, who also has some sort of amusement for killing victims. The picture in the infobox suggests that he leers at the enemy with a berserker-like stance -- his axe is ready to cut off his enemies whenever he wants to. At times, he also tends to make silly claims that his weapon is made out of pure stress -- and Irigus puts him off by saying the axe is not made of pure stress but with ancient stone or metal weaponry and a bit of "German steel". He does not take Irigus' words for that seriously, and eventually gives him a defensive sort of personality, although what Irigus said to him about his axe was just plain banter. Nonetheless, the group still do things well together. Moveset Boss Moveset Relationships Dayren Carnato - Both are partners in crime. Usually made great collaborations for the team and represents the whole group, basically. Irigus Klaue - Despite all the banter, he and Irigus seem to poke a little bit of fun about Amphrydite being a weapon made of "pure stress". Indarian Legion - Associated with the Legion. Trivia - This is one of the first trio of my OCs to have shared the same theme. Don't know why but I hope that I find some good reason for it (if I had any). - Alden's weapon was originally going to be a sword. - Alden's weapon color and design are based off of two weapon designs: One is from "Elucidator" from the Sword Art Online series and the other inspiration is from the "Oblivion" Keyblade from the Kingdom Hearts franchise. - As explained in the Inveridium element page, users like Alden don't care about dealing the highest damage/having the highest health/anything in between as long as they have the flame and are willing to use the shadows under their command. - The weakness "Swarms" may refer to a barrage of projectiles. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Rufu Beater Category:Inveridium Users Category:Indarian Legion